galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
I
I''' (also known as the '''Titan King, Creator, Infinity) is an eleventh dimensional entity known to have created the multiverse containing at least Omni 01 and Omni 02. He is the leader of the entities known as the Titans that while they don't possess awareness of all eleven dimensions, still have extraordinary control over civilization and alternate universes. As "I" sees eleven dimensions, "I" has become for the most part omniscient and aware of all existence. His ability to easily traverse them all allows him to spawn existence with merely a thought. As more and more universes became aware to him, he concluded that his directive was to spawn every permutation of the universe possible to tell an unending variety of stories. Every configuration of planets and stars as well as every configuration of the equations that define the speed of light and gravity. Like the rest of his kin, "I" speaks in a language that can only be described as a series of mathematical equations with a poetic syntax. As this complex language refers to positions and locations across the eleven dimensions, only other Titans are capable of translating his speech. Even so, for the common three dimensional being, much of the meaning of "I"'s words are lost in translation when converted to mortal forms of communication, thus leading to the Titan King being seen as vague in his choice of words. Personality Although "I" is said to sometimes communicate with others by sending messages, his true identity is said to be unknowable. None of the Titans have claimed to have ever spoken with him directly, but they merely spread his word by creating and shaping universes. One of the most well-known of these Titans is Na'zrah - while he possesses a multi-dimensional awareness, has no knowledge of where "I" resides. Interviews with Na'zrah have resulted in vague answers, so scientists have resorted to coming up with their own conclusions. Some physicists theorize that "I" is not a conscious, anthropomorphic entity, but instead a naturally formed quantum computer with an intended directive to spawn permutations of the multiverse. They reason that because the eleventh dimension is the highest of them all, there cannot exist any alternative forms of "I", so therefore, he must not have any specific personality and cannot be alive. Theologians and philosophers tend to dispute this claim by saying that "I" is in fact very much alive, and that he is a benevolent, loving caring entity that wishes to tell stories and spread his gospel. That he actively looks out for others and protects people. Either that or "I" is a wrathful, angry entity that actively punishes others for their sins. Some who are far more pessimistic view "I" as malevolent - one who deliberately toys with mortals for his own personal entertainment. Whatever the case, the idea of a higher power seems to be a common theme among many religions across the universe. Whether or not they actually refer to "I" is up for debate. Some of the Titans have downright debunked the religious beliefs of several cultures by confirming a non-divine source of inspiration while others have remained more ambiguous leaving them to discover the mysteries on their own. Even out of all these claims, many tend to settle on the idea that "I" is so unfathomably powerful that he cannot be understood by mortals, and any attempts to do so would drive one mad. Their stance is that the conscious mind simply does not have the capacity to grasp the true, ultimate meaning of "I". Category:Universal creations Category:Harbinger characters